


Request

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Corey Bryant mentioned, Friendship, Gen, Liam Dunbar mentioned - Freeform, Mason Hewitt mentioned, Post-Season/Series 06, Scott McCall & Theo Raeken Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Scott's leaving for college finally and he has one finale request to make to Theo. Wrote it last week in like two hours it's short, but wasn't meant to be long.





	Request

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: Got this idea watching Season 6b episodes Pressure Test, Triggers and Werewolves of London. Also the series finale when Scott's voice over for Theo was Allies that used to be Enemies.

The last week had been crazy, but it was finally over. The hunters had ran, Gerard was dead thanks to Kate killing him. The Anuk-ite had been destroyed so it wasn't coming back at all, which was defiantly a good thing. The war wasn't over though Monroe was still out there building the army. Scott knew he couldn't keep putting his life on hold though. He had to go to college, but he also knew that Beacon Hills would be safe. 

Liam was going to be good at being the alpha. Mason and Corey were going to be there for him as well, which he was happy about. The three of them were going to be okay and could take care of things. He just didn't want them to get in over their heads. He knew that he had done that a few times before he'd seeked help. He had told Mason to make sure that Liam didn't try to take on everything his self. 

There was just one more thing he needed to do before he left. He had thought about it a week or so back. He just hadn't gotten to the offering yet with all that had been going on. It was more of a request on his part too. He trusted Liam, Mason and Corey, they were pack, but he didn't trust that all the hunters were all gone. After what had happened he needed someone to watch out for them and the town. He knew that Liam was thinking about offering Nolan a second chance which included being part of the pack. 

It reminded him of when Allison had been alive, but for different reasons. Even though she had at one point tried killing them it was not the same. He could tell that Nolan was lost and scared. Neither Monroe nor the Anuk-ite had helped the teenager with the problems he seemed to have. Scott was pretty sure that with help from Liam and them that Nolan would actually have good friends. 

He rang Liam's doorbell even though he knew that Liam wasn't there. The person that he needed to talk to was now living here. Mason, Liam and Corey were at the movies he knew. It was where they had been headed after he'd told them he was leaving. Liam had refused to even say goodbye to him, he'd said later instead. He didn't want it to seem like he wouldn't come back. He got it with all that was still going on out there he didn't want to say it either. 

He'd already told Ethan and Jackson to watch their backs since the Nematons had all been marked. There were living close to one like Isaac was which he was grateful Chris had finally gotten a hold of him. He'd been worried, but his friend was safe in France still. They had told him to keep his phone charged or he would get a visit from Ethan and Jackson making sure he was alive. 

He was hoping that maybe the three of them would meet up anyway and work things out. Jackson wasn't the same person he once was and he had told Ethan and him they were still part of the pack. He had told Ethan and Aiden both that days before Aiden had died. He had known why Ethan couldn't stay back then. He was glad that he had found some happiness with Jackson it was obvious they were good together. 

~TS ST~

Scott was starting to think the other person was ignoring him, but the door finally opened. "Sleeping this late?" he asked with a smile, "You stay up late playing video games with the other three?" he knew that Liam, Mason, and Corey had been doing that most of the last couple of nights. They had wanted to try something normal and it was the weekend. The last few weeks had been anything, but normal. He was glad to get back to what seemed like it could be normal life too. 

"I'm pleading no contest to that right now. When I'm actually awake you might get a better answer. Those three are a nightmare together when it comes to competition," Theo said opening the door so Scott could come in. He hadn't expected to see Scott since he'd already said he was leaving. They hadn't really talked besides Scott thanking him for helping. They had talked before that about something he'd done for him before they found out what the Anuk-ite was.

"Yeah, Stiles wasn't any better when he was around. Liam and he would play for hours until I made them stop. I turned the console off and just took the controllers once. They'd been up for almost twenty-four hours," Scott said thinking about the times he'd been playing too although he did try to be more of an adult about it. It was hard, but he'd known they would all be miserable if they stayed up longer. 

"Being the adult actually sucks, but I pulled the plug at four this morning," Theo said offering Scott something to drink. "Corey actually threw something at me, not sure what it was since Liam tackled me for the controller at the same moment," he couldn't help, but laugh it had actually been fun. It was defiantly not something he'd had in a long time. He wasn't even sure if he'd had fun since before he'd gotten his stolen heart. Then again, hanging out with Liam was always fun. 

"Did he hit you this time or just try and take it back?" Scott asked taking the soda Theo handed him. If it had been the year before even unopened he wouldn't have taken the soda. The inhaler he'd given him had been poisoned with wolfsbane. 

He could tell that Theo had changed and it wasn't just by the things he had done to help. He could see that he was actually relaxed in a way not seeming like he was having to watch what he said or did. It was why he knew he could count on him this time and not worry it was going to back fire on him. He wasn't sure if it was full fledge trust yet, but a mutual understanding of keeping everyone alive. He had also entrusted Theo in keeping Liam from hurting anyone. It had been hard for him to ask it, but he couldn't be there all the time for Liam. 

"He didn't break my nose, but he tried hitting me. He lost the battle when Mason took the controller telling him to go to bed. It's hilarious watching Liam actually obey him, he kept pouting." Theo said before leaning against the counter. 

He kept playing with the top of the can knowing that Scott wanted to say something else, but he hadn't yet. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to mind read him or not. He was going with not since he didn't have that kind of power. He'd lied about not being a pack animal, he really did want one. He wasn't going to force it though it was probably more part of his punishment. He wasn't sure how to even start with apologizing to Scott for what he'd done to him. 

He had done the one thing Scott had asked him before. He had made sure that Liam didn't lose his temper and kill anyone. Liam didn't even know that Scott had asked him to do that much. He wouldn't have needed to be asked though; he didn't want Liam to have the blood on his hands this time. He'd been the reason that Liam almost killed Scott before. He wanted to undo that, but he couldn't, so he kept Liam from ending up like him. 

He had thought about how he could have asked for help. He could have gotten away from the dread doctors if he had told the pack the truth. He'd seen how the Beast had killed the dread doctors. They had been easily killed by the thing so he could have been freed sooner maybe. He just hadn't seen that way out then and he'd been desperate for his own pack. He had wanted the power doing anything to get it. Now he just wanted to turn everything around and hope someday he could make up for killing Scott. 

~TS ST~

"I forgive you," Scott said meeting Theo's eyes when he looked up hearing what he said. "Last time you turned Liam onto trying to kill me. This time you did everything to make sure he didn't kill anyone. I asked you to help me with him because I had to focus on everything else. I needed someone to pull him back from crossing that line. You came through in more ways than one including risking your life at the hospital," 

He knew that Theo could have just left after he'd been free of the hunters. He hadn't though and it was what counted right now in his book. He had risked his life to save Liam and the others at the hospital. He hadn't been worried about his mom or them because he knew that Theo would come through for him. He told him that too wanting him to know how much it meant for what he had done. 

"I couldn't let him become me," Theo said in a low voice looking down. "I didn't want Liam to feel guilty and live with the regret," he didn't just regret what he'd done to his sister. He wanted to change what he had done to the others he had killed. "I'm glad you've never given in to doing what some have told you. It's not worth it in the end because you always pay for it," 

"That's why I got another request and I'm hoping I can still count on you," Scott said pulling a set of keys out of his pocket. He walked over handing them to Theo when he held his hand out. "It's a key to everything important in Beacon Hills. I can't be sure the hunters aren't still around, but I can't hold off forever on life," he said before asking Theo to keep a watch out for the others. "I'm not just talking about Liam, Mason and Corey. I'm asking you to watch over this town with them. Go back to high school and graduate with them," he knew that it was a large request. 

Theo looked at the keys knowing that they were actually the keys Stiles used to have. The scent was really faint now, but he could smell it there. He could tell he wouldn't get a third chance if he screwed up this time. He had no plans of doing anything but staying on the right side this time. He didn't want to go back down the road where he was completely alone. He never wanted to wake up in hell again being tortured for all the crimes he'd committed. 

He swallowed refusing to cry in front of Scott, but it meant so much to him. He had begged Scott to save him before when he'd been dragged to hell. It hadn't happened then, but Liam had saved him from his prison. Scott was helping him now though so he closed his hand around the keys giving Scott his answer. He'd do anything that Scott asked him and it wasn't just to make up for what he had done. He finally understood what it felt like to have friends, people that would have his back like he would theirs. 

~THE END~


End file.
